prabowomuhammadfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanellope Incredible Adventures
Vanellope Incredible Adventures is a video game developed by Prabowo Muhammad and published by Disney, Avalanche Software and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. After being greenlit, the game was to be released on Steam on Summer 2019 The player takes control of Vanellope von Schweetz, in the TV of Breencast, trying to find his friends from Sugar Rush being kidnapped by Dr. Wallace Breen. It is a Wreck-It Ralph special spin-off game, and accordingly, the game is modeled after Channel Chasers from The Fairly OddParents. Plot Meanwhile in Prabowo Muhammad universe, Ralph and Vanellope is going to Game Central Station and Vanellope looked all Sugar Rush racers is kidnapped by Dr. Wallace Breen and his Breencast. However, Vanellope is try to enter to real life, in the Middle of Nowhere, Vanellope is adventuring the Courage's house from Courage the Cowardly Dog, and she is going to Breen's TV with channel adventure in many TV programs. Gameplay The game takes several gameplay styles from classic titles such as Megaman, Castlevania, and Crash Bandicoot. Having an uncountable amount of obstacles (such as the flying fireballs and constantly appearing spikes) as well as enemies mentioned from everything, there are several references to past TV shows. These range from quotes, enemies, hazards, and power ups. One power up is the Bloo's Ball from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends that throw blue balls to enemies, the Iceberg Lettuce from Plants vs. Zombies ''that freezes enemies, and Twilight Sparkle's spirit bomb from ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic that destroys and kills all opponents on screen. Medic's health box from Team Fortress 2 ''are also points of health, the mints are points to collect, and Vanellope plush serve as extra lives (as well as 100 mints), while Wanda from ''The Fairly OddParents, she zaps you as checkpoints like Zoe from Spyro ''series. Difficulty Playable Characters * Vanellope von Schweetz - She is the tomboy girl that want rescue all of the Sugar Rush racers from Dr. Wallace Breen's Breencast, she will cancel the Breencast in that citadel in City 17. * Miguel Rivera - He is the guitarist guy from Mexico, he is the remember of Hector and Mama Coco's death, do you remember movie ''A Book of Life, or ripped off by Coco movie. * Mike Matei - Here is the helpful guy that want Vanellope or Miguel is ready to destroy Breencast, and I would give me crowbar and any brown bricks. * Strawberry Shortcake - She is the cute little girl from Berry Bitty City, I would help Vanellope and spin like a Ballerina Dancer and like Joy from Inside Out and Isabella from Phineas and Ferb. Powerups and Supporting Characters Found throughout the stages these powerups/support characters will aid the player characters in beating the game. Medic's Bag When found can be used to replenish the health of the player. Useless in higher difficulties in which you die in one hit regardless. Heart Parts (Easy only) When found can be used to add the health part of the player. Useless in normal to nightmare difficulties in which you die in one hit regardless. 1-ups Represented by the Vanellope's face and does exactly as you would think and it gives you another life. Useless on Easy mode and the highest difficulties. Bloo's Balls Near useless balls thrown in a high short arc always come in sets of 25. Iceberg Lettuce When found the plant can be used to freeze everything including bosses but does not stop them from doing damage. Can be used Twice when found. The second rarest powerup Twilight Sparkle When found she can be called on once to kill everything on screen with Spirit Bomb. The rarest of all the powerups. Cameos * Sergeant Calhoun: Appears at the intro cutscene in Game Central Station after Litwak plugs the unidentified game. * Fix-It Felix Jr.: Appears at the intro cutscene in Game Central Station before Litwak plugs the unidentified game. * Knowsmore: Appears as you in Tutorial stage. * George Jetson: In Cogswell stage, the player only meet at the beginning of the stage. * Ed: In Angelica stage, the player can find Ed from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, can seen in picture frame. * Angry Joe: In Angelica stage, the player can find Angry Joe, giving the player two lives and a beer while saying "Items for ya, Nerd." "Thanks, Joe." *Inspector Gadget: In Talon Claw stage, this is Amazon Jungle, Inspector Gadget is only appears at the beginning of the stage. *Scratch and Grounder: In Dr. Robotnik stage, he is the Sonic's nemesis, it only appears and referencing to the International anime based off video game Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Bosses Intro Bosses: * Nostalgia Critic Television Masters: Dr. Breen's Citadel * Stage 1: Dragon * Stage 2: Wheatley * Stage 3: Rematch of TV Masters * Stage 4: Breencast Machine 10